glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Asgore
Asgore Dreemurr (mostly referred to as Asgore) is the Monsters' King (also known as Mountain King) and a Boss Monster which made his debut in Season 1's finale, Continue. Appearance Asgore is a Boss Monster with broad shoulders, a golden blond mane and beard, and two large curved horns. He wears a suit of armor, a purple cape with golden pauldrons, and a crown on top of his head; he also sports an intimidating stature. The weapon he uses in battle is a long, red trident adorned with a flower. Personality Furthermore, Asgore seems to have a very gentle personality as seen many times. He shows regret for what he has done to the humans that fell into the Underground. Yet he is a good leader and would do what he has to do for his people even if he doesn't want to, unlike his former wife Toriel. Abilities * Pyrokinesis: Asgore has the same power as his family, being able to summon fire at will and use it to attack enemies. * Trident: He can use his Trident to attack and use Blue, or Orange attacks. Asgore vs Alina Comic This comic shows that Asgore's battle with Alina. In the comic, Asgore is seen crying, while blood is covering parts of him and the tip of his spear. Notice that a blue soul is seen in the background. AsgoreIntegrityComic1.jpeg AsgoreIntegrityComic2.jpeg Source 1 Source 2 History Sans vs Flowey ]] Asgore does not have a big role in this animation, as only Sans and Flowey battle. Asgore drinks tea and does not seem to be aware of the battle, even though a projectile comes in through the roof and a bone penetrates his right pauldron. Continue Asgore appears as a shadow at the beginning of the episode. Later in the episode, he appears with all of Frisk's friends and he was seen standing near Toriel and his son, Asriel. My Sunshine In My Sunshine, Asgore is shown to be taking care of the politic meetings, even though Frisk has accepted as the ambassador. Asgore seems to be under heavy observation under the AMD. HQ]] Near the end of the episode, Asgore is at the HSO HQ where people will sign that monsters can live with humans and have the same rights, but one question was never answered: "How did the barrier break?" Asgore answers that he used the souls of the humans to break the barrier, Asgore then tells what the last human that fell down looks like. This was later to be revealed as Miss Grey's daughter. Jessica was full of grief and anger, after figuring out her daughter died because of Monsters. She ended up not signing the Peace Treaty. Dust Asgore is shown to be behind bars for the murder of six humans, Asriel told us that Asgore wasn't being completely honest, and didn't tell the AMD that he wasn't the one who destroyed the barrier for the sake of protecting him. Do or Die Asgore is still behind bars but there seems to be a visitor, Jessica Grey. Miss Grey told Asgore that Sans died because of Bete and how she wanted forgiveness. Later in the episode, Asgore seems to like the golden flowers so much that he didn't notice Gaster attacking Miss Grey with Papyrus blocking the attack for her. Asgore later asks if he could come with Frisk and Asriel after being teleported by Gaster to the school if Asriel wants to play catch, Asriel accepted the offer. After that, they went inside the school and help kill the Pink Creatures. Love Part 1 Asgore does not play a big role in this episode as he appears at the school in this episode with Asriel. To help the school children and destroying pink creatures. Asgore then encounters Toriel and after a little controversy, It is ended by Asriel. Part 2 While Toriel was mentioning how she hasn't seen Frisk's smile in a while, she was trying to make him change his mind about going outside. Asgore was sitting beside the wall watching everything happen and at one point he asked if everything is okay. Toriel answers that Frisk wants to go out but she won't let him go because it's too dangerous. After he received the answer, Asgore asked why Frisk would want to go outside, Toriel getting a bit mad answered that it doesn't matter and Frisk won't go outside. Frisk seemed to have been already railed up and summoned his sword at Toriel, making her say he would be grounded the entire month if he doesn't put it down. Asgore tried to interfere , but Toriel refused, telling Frisk he will go with Toriel upstairs at that moment and not let him go outside. Frisk started dropping a tear when he heard that and got mad, right after that, he scratched Toriel's hand with his sword, making her bleed. After that, Frisk mentioned that he's not her child and she's not his mother. When he said that and left, Toriel started crying. Short After, Asgore went outside where Asriel was. Asriel saying sorry to Asgore and that he doesn't feel like playing Catch today. Asgore answered that he knows and he just wants to talk with him and that he won't force Asriel to talk. Asgore started talking about how when he and Toriel saw him first time, they had so many questions, but Asriel told them to not ask him about them and telling Asriel that he has a feeling that whatever happened in the past, it comes back to haunt him, and that's why Asriel is so troubled. Asriel answering as he said, he can't talk about it. Asgore trying to comfort Asriel saying that even the good people do bad things sometimes and that he knows it better than most. Asgore saying that one of his biggest mistakes is not being there when a friend needed his help, saying that if he talked to him that day, maybe things would've changed. Asgore also mentioned that the best way to help your friends is to be there for them even if they don't want you near, "it doesn't matter how many mistakes you made, it's the amount of times you get back up the ones that count, we can't always make the right choice, so we just have to be strong enough to face the consequences from our decisions". Asgore mentioning after that sentence that he faces the consequences of his decisions every day and that he believes Asriel can do the same, making Asriel cry and running towards Asgore to give him a hug and thanking him, after Asriel asks what was his friend's name, him asking why he wants to know and Asriel asking that he was curious and how Asgore never told him stories about him when he was younger. Asgore answering that his name was Roy and that's a story for later. My Promise After a creature stabbed Jessica, Asgore managed to toss his trident at it, destroying it. He told Toriel to heal Jessica, and Gaster told him that he was going to go to his lab in the Underground with his two sons. Asgore replied by telling him to go do so but to come back once he was done. A few scenes later, while Toriel was attending Jessica's wounds, Asgore asked Toriel how Jessica was doing. She replied by telling him that she wasn't positive if she would heal Jessica because her soul was cracking. Soon, Jessica's phone was ringing. Asgore picked it up. The person on the phone was Ronan who wanted to talk to Miss Grey. Asgore told him that she couldn't talk with him at the moment because she was hurt and they were trying to heal her. Ronan became concerned and questioned what happened to Jessica, causing Asgore explained to him what happened. Asgore soon told him that there needed to be some sort of counterattack and Ronan asked if he should gather his men to set a perimeter around the arena and the school. Although Toriel shows obvious disagreement towards this idea, Asgore agreed to do it anyway, causing her to argue with him a little more. The screen later cut to Frisk explaining to Asgore, Toriel, and Undyne that Bete was never a well-intentioned individual to begin with. Asgore then asked them why they never told him and their other friends. They replied by saying that they thought that they handle it by themselves. Before they could finish the rest of their sentence, Toriel cut them off by telling them it was okay. She said that everyone could help them make everything better again. Asgore pointed out that, judging what he was told, Bete was no ordinary girl; she was the result of the spell of an insane wizard. Frisk soon apologized for what happened to Asriel. However, Gaster joined the conversation by saying that he believes there is still hope left for Asriel. Asgore asked him how Sans was doing but he refused to answer. Instead, he continued to say, assuming the souls Bete had weren't destroyed or fully drained, Asriel and other monsters killed by her might have a chance of returning. Unfortunately, he said that the bodies of humans can't be regenerated like how Sans' body was regenerated. Therefore, they needed to act as soon as they could. He continued to explain that it was Toriel and Asgore's responsibility to save Asriel from Bete's control but he had no idea on where Bete will appear or where she is. Asgore informed him that he talked to a human that is in charge of the city's defenses and that said that he was going to set a perimeter around the arena and the school. Gaster went on to say that that would make things easier because Bete is most likely to appear at either the school or the arena. Asgore said that they could split and that she probably would appear at the arena because she already attacked the school. He said that Frisk, Toriel, and himself could take care of the arena while Gaster and Undyne go to the school. However, Gaster said he wasn't going and claimed by that he didn't want to leave Papyrus alone to take care of the wounded because he wasn't fit for fighting. He also said that Undyne should be more than enough. Asgore then said that Undyne could also hopefully do something about Alphys but before Undyne could tell him that she's dead, a loud noise was heard and it was decided that they needed to go now. While in the arena with Toriel and Frisk, Bete ambushed them. She attacked Frisk. Although they blocked the attack, it still pushed them backwards. Asgore then tried to stab her with his trident, but she effortlessly dodged it. She then introduced them to HATE Asriel, who was very angry at Asgore and Toriel for how they treated them. Soon Asgore was seen struggling to fight Asriel. He blocked some of his attacks but creating a fire. However, Asriel apparently went through it and attacked him. Toriel begged Asriel to stop and Asgore did the same. However, Asriel told him to shut up and insulted him for killing six humans. He stabbed him near his shoulder but, before he could finish the job, Frisk tackled him with his shield. They told Toriel and Asgore that they needed to leave and think of something else. Toriel told them that she didn't want to leave Asriel but Frisk snapped at them and said that what she was doing was useless. They decided to leave. Later Toriel was seen trying to heal Asgore. Game Over Part 1 When Toriel came through the door to greet Chara, Asgore came too. When they started talking about strange memories, Asgore said that the most important thing was that they were both okay. Asgore then insists on going with Chara to keep them safe. Asgore then appears in the background for a few seconds when Toriel asks Papyrus if he'll be fine. Part 2 In Part 2, he is seen at the beginning calling Mettaton to tell him about Alphys's fate. He is also seen talking to Chara and easing his worry about Asriel. After the Mettaton vs Bete fight, Asgore is seen telling Muffet with a broken Mettaton in hand to find somewhere safe and that they had done enough already. He's also briefly seen at the end of the episode firing his trident. Trivia * Asgore's obsession with Golden Flowers is so powerful that he doesn't care about anything around him. ** This was first shown in Do or Die. * Asgore is one of Camila's favorite characters, just like Sans.Asgore is one of Camila's favorite characters, just like Sans. (Link) * In Game Over Part 1, Asgore seems to have his armor at the end of the episode. However, in Game Over Part 2 his armor is nowhere to be seen. * Asgore killed all 6 children that fell in the Underground.Asgore killed all 6 children that fell in the Underground. (Link) * Asgore was good friends with Roy Goldburn before the monsters were sealed Underground. * Asgore was a district leader on the surface before the monsters got sealed Underground. * Asgore said in My Sunshine that he killed Alina 20 years ago. * Gaster was alive when Toriel and Asgore separated.Gaster was alive when Toriel and Asgore separated * Asgore remembers Gaster even when he got erased, this is supposed due to their close friendship and the fact that Gaster stood next to Asgore when his wife left him. References Navigation ru:Асгор Дримурр tr:Asgore Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Boss Monster Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Content